Pretty as Well
by Peri Gigi
Summary: Dear sweetie, RinZiTao / Ziji (Tao) memelihara dua ekor anjing bergaris ras spitz: Kris dan Sehun. Tapi, anjing-anjingnya sangat 'nakal' dan banyak tingkah! / Kris, Tao (as Ziji), Sehun / NC21-NoCensored-GenderSwitch-Threesome-Oneshoot


Category : EXO, NC, Gender-switch, Oneshoot

Cast : Kris, Tao (as Huang Ziji), Sehun

Discalimer : God, Agency, Themselves, Author

Warn : **GS, Tao as woman, NOT CENSORED**.Did not like, do not read

**CAUTION**

**Isi dalam cerita ini Rate M (Mature/Dewasa) dan semua kalimat (menyebut objek dsb) TIDAK DISENSOR/TIDAK MENGGUNAKAN KATA GANTI**

000

**Kris-Tao-Hun Gender-switch Fanfiction Request**

**Rate M**

**Untuk RinZiTao**

…

"Kalian berulah lagi."

Ji—Huang Ziji—menghela nafas segera setelah pintu apartemennya terbuka, menampakkan dua ekor anjing yang bersantai menggoyang buntut sedangkan barang-barang yang semestinya tertata disana terpencar kesegala arah. Sudah biasa jika anjing-anjing peliharaannya itu bertingkah nakal.

"Sudah kubilang, takkan ada makan malam kalau kalian terus merepotkan."

Salah satu anjingnya yang berbulu putih, menghampiri Ziji dengan manja, mengusapkan kepala lembutnya ada betis si pemilik. "Aku kebal pada rayuanmu, Sehun." Tapi, si putih bernama Sehun itu malah berguling genit dan menggerak-gerakan kaki seperti tupai. Ah, seperti inilah cara anjing itu meminta maaf—mungkin.

Ziji menatap lekat pada hewan lucu yang berusaha membujuk agar diberi makan malam. Lama-kelamaan, tingkah Sehun membuatnya tertawa. "Permintaan maafmu kuterima, kau bisa menikmati olahan instan itu setelah aku mandi." Ia menyentuh ujung hidung Sehun, lalu melirik peliharaannya yang seekor lagi, yang masih duduk malas didepan televisi.

"Nah, Kris yang perkasa, kau akan tetap diam dan menolak biskuit kudapan favoritmu atau minta maaf seperti yang Sehun lakukan?"

Kris, German Shepherd itu menjenguk keberadaan Sehun yang berbaring dengan jemari lentik Ziji bermain diantara kaki-kaki rampingnya. Tapi Kris tidak tertarik, ia kembali menyaksikan acara televisi.

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu," Ziji mengangguk dan beranjak pergi ke kamar. Sehun mengikutinya dengan ekor putih yang terus bergoyang enerjik. Anjing satu itu memang perangko, hobinya adalah melekat dan bermanja-manja pada Ziji.

…

Jgrek—

Ziji keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk membalut tubuh tingginya. Sambil melangkah, ia mengeringkan rambut dengan handuk yang lebih kecil. Sehun sudah berkicau dari atas kasur, bukankah Ziji bilang akan memberinya makan setelah mandi?

"Iya, Sehun-ku yang manis, aku harus berpakaian dulu."

Tapi Sehun terus membunyikan gonggongannya. Kalian tahu bagaimana suara lantang Kintamani ketika merengek: berisik bukan main. "Baik, baik, kau kelaparan. Ayo kedapur."

Masih mengenakan handuk, Ziji menggendong Sehun menuju lemari dapur tempatnya menyimpan daging olahan instan milik dua anjing-banyak-tingkah disana. Meski berat, tapi Ziji suka menggendong anjing-anjingnya.

Kris menyorot perempuan yang berlalu dengan aroma manis dari shampo dan sabun yang menguar. Kali ini, anjing besar itu sudi mengalihkan mata dari televisi.

Ziji membuka lemari, diangkatnya Sehun untuk melongok kedalam. "Pilih menu hari ini. Hm, kau mau Pedigree?" Bukannya memilih, Sehun malah terus menggonggong. "Berisik, anjing nakal," Ziji terkikik geli, gonggongan Sehun memang selalu terdengar lucu.

"Kau menggendong Sehun."

Ziji mematung sejenak ketika gonggongan Sehun makin nyaring seiring pinggulnya yang terasa didekap. Tapi, tidak perlu waktu lama untuk Ziji mengetahui yang terjadi. Ia diam saat sesuatu menyentuh pundak telanjangnya yang mulus. Ziji menunduk, mendapati sepasang lengan melingkar perutnya. "Aku belum memaafkanmu." Dilepaskannya tangan itu dan kembali sibuk mencari mangkuk untuk wadah makan malam Sehun. Tapi, ia kembali didekap. "Kris."

Kris. Yang tengah memeluk Ziji saat ini adalah Kris. Kalian tahu dia, si shepherd angkuh yang gemar bermalas-malasan. Ya, ini keistimewaan yang dianugerahi Tuhan pada seorang Huang Ziji yang malang.

"Walau aku tidak berulah pun kamu tetap lebih dekat dengan Sehun." Kris mendekap perempuan itu makin erat hingga tubuh telanjangnya merapat pada handuk Ziji. Tentu saja telanjang, saat masih berupa anjing tadi Kris tidak mengenakan apapun. "Kau wangi sekali."

"Kalau kau menempel begini, aku sulit bergerak." Ziji masih sibuk mengobrak-abrik rak piring.

"Aku sedih karena kau selalu mengabaikanku, tapi kau selalu ingin agar aku yang minta maaf." Suara Kris mengiba.

"Aku memperlakukan kalian sama saja."

"Bagimu. Tidak bagiku." Ia merengkuh Ziji hingga bahu anak itu tertekuk kedepan. Sejenak Ziji menarik nafas kuat-kuat. Ingat, dari ras apa Kris lahir: pemburu, gembala ternak. Tungkai-tungkainya diciptakan untuk berlari, jelas saja dekapan itu terasa sangat bertenaga. "Aku merindukanmu."

"Kris," Ziji mengerut dan menolehkan kepalanya kesamping, menjenguk wajah dari laki-laki yang seharusnya adalah hewan peliharaannya. Ia menatap cemas ketika Kris menarik ujung-ujung handuknya. Jika terus ditarik seperti itu, handuknya bisa lepas sewaktu-waktu. "Ayolah, jangan nakal."

"Aku merindukanmu, Ji," Kris menjilat bibir Ziji, lalu menggigiti telinganya yang lembut dan pucat. Ziji bisa merasakan reaksi pada tubuh telanjang Kris segera; bernafsu. Bagaimanapun juga, Kris tetap seekor hewan. "Ziji,"

"Ji milikku,"

Sebuah tangan menghalau wajah Kris yang makin menjurus pada bibir majikannya. Jangan menyangka kalau itu tangan Ziji, ingat, perempuan itu tengan menggendong Sehun sambil memegangi rak piring. Lalu, tangan siapa?

"Singkirkan cakarmu, Sehun." Kris menggeram. Ya, Sehun. Bukan hanya Kris, tapi Sehun juga dikaruniai kemampuan bertransformasi. Dan Huang Ziji adalah orang beruntung yang berkesempatan memelihara keajaiban macam ini.

Berubah mendadak ketika berada dalam gendongan membuat Ziji agak limbung dan nyaris tumbang. Peningkatan bobot yang tiba-tiba tentu saja membuat tubuh langsingnya kaget. Dan karena itu pula, handuk yang dikenakan Ziji melonggar. Ujungnya yang diikat terlepas karena ditarik tanpa sengaja oleh kaki Sehun.

Bagus, sekarang Ziji diapit oleh dua laki-laki telanjang.

"Kalian ini," Ziji menghela nafas, berusaha membenahkan tata handuknya kembali. Walaupun Kris dan Sehun adalah anjing peliharaannya, tapi tetap saja ia malu. "Menyingkir, aku mau pakai baju."

"Tidak perlu." Kris dan Sehun menyahut serempak. Keduanya langsung memeluk Ziji; Kris dari belakang, Sehun dari depan. Ji tak jauh beda seperti keju ditengah tumpukan roti.

"Ini lebih bagus, Ji. Seksi." Kris berbisik, suara berat yang agak menggeram. Sekali lagi, ia hewan.

"Boleh aku melihatnya?" Sehun sumringah, melirik kearah dada besar sang majikan. Ah, perempuan itu memang seksi, tubuhnya proporsional, tubuh dambaan para lelaki.

Ziji menggigit bibirnya. Kesal. Dua orang jadi-jadian itu bisa membuatnya merasa seperti wanita murahan—walau nyatanya tidak begitu karena Kris dan Sehun adalah anjing yang tidak mengerti cara merayu wanita. "Lepaskan aku, kalian bodoh."

"Tapi, aku mencintaimu, Ji." Lagi-lagi dua orang itu menyahut dengan kompak.

"Kalian benar-benar bodoh." Ziji memutar bola matanya dan tertawa jengah, mendorong Sehun dan menolakkan bahunya kebelakang untuk melepas pegangan Kris. Masih dengan tawanya, ia beranjak ke kamar untuk kemudian kembali menoleh kebelakang dengan senyum menggoda dan berlari kecil menutup pintu.

"Uh-oh,"

"Kita diundang."

…

Panas.

"Pelan-pelan… Ah,"

Penuh tenaga.

"Gerakkan, Ji,"

"Lakukan saja."

Huang Ziji.

"… Ah…"

Beginilah akhirnya, bagaimanapun keadaannya, ketika dua makhluk yang masih ras herder itu bukan lagi seekor anjing, maka Ziji akan berakhir seperti ini. Tentu saja, untuk kesekian kali, Kris dan Sehun adalah hewan. Dan bagaimana sifat hewan?

Hanya mengikuti naluri dan nafsu.

"Bisa pelan—" Ziji menunduk dalam rangkaknya yang terus terguncang-guncang, ia menggigit bibir saking terlena pada kenikmatan. Memang tenaga dan keakuratan binatang bisa membuat siapapun gila. "… Bisa pelan sedikit?" Tanyanya disela-sela menahan desah yang berusaha mendobrak bibir ranumnya.

Sementara Kris tak mengalihkan dirinya dari Ziji barang satu detik. Dengan setia jemarinya berpegangan pada pinggul ramping Ziji yang telanjang, meredam guncangan agar tidak menghempas perempuannya menjauh dari penetrasi. Sambil bergerak, geraman liar bisa terdengar jelas dari laki-laki itu.

Lain lagi dengan si Sehun. Tubuh kurus pucatnya bersandar nyaman terlentang, menjadi alas Ziji yang menungging diatas tubuhnya dengan Kris berdiri menggenjot bagian belakang perempuan itu. Sehun bisa merasakan payudara Ziji yang naik-turun memompa dan menggesek dadanya sendiri. Payudara besar yang lembut dan hangat, dengan puting berukuran ideal untuk dihisap dan dimainkan oleh cakarnya.

"Ji manis, Ji cantik sekali," Sehun membelai rambut panjang Ziji yang kecokelatan, dibelai lembut sambil dipandangi lekat-lekat. "Booboo, Ji,"

"Iya—ah, ah, Kris," Ziji menggenggam tangan Kris dan menoleh sedikit kebelakang. "Kau dengar Sehun 'kan?" Tanyanya masih sibuk mendesah. Kris mengangguk, lalu mengangkat tubuh yang tak lebih besar darinya itu hingga mengolongi Sehun.

Ji menata rambutnya, menyibakkannya kesisi kanan bahu agar tidak menghalau wajah Sehun yang berbaring dibawah. Belum mengizinkan Kris untuk kembali bergerak meski tubuh mereka masih saling terhubung. Dua telapak tangan Ziji memegang sisi-sisi rahang Sehun, lalu membusungkan dadanya tepat didepan bibir si Kintamani.

"Astaga, Sehun!" Ziji memekik ketika Sehun langsung memberi gigitan besar pada payudaranya. Sakit, tapi tidak munafik, itu amat memanjakan. Mendengar tanda-tanda kalau Sehun sudah mendapatkan booboo-nya, Kris pun melanjutkan apa yang terhenti. "Aduh," Ziji agak kewalahan dengan posisinya sekarang, sulit menyamankan diri pada keadaan atas-bawah yang 'digunakan'.

"Aku mau masuk, Ji, lihat punyaku," Meremas payudara Ziji, Sehun merengek-rengek.

"Diam kau, aku masih sibuk." Kris menyahut galak.

"Jiji, Jiji, aku mau masuk, Ji,"

"Diamlah, Sehun. Dasar, anjing hias."

"Aku sama denganmu, Kris, bukan anjing hias. Ji, apa kau akan membiarkanku klimaks tanpa menikmatimu?"

Kris melempar bantal pada kawannya itu. "Diam."

"Ji," Rengekannya malah makin jadi.

"Hentikan pertengkaran aneh kalian atau aku akan pergi. Pilih!" Ziji bising. Saluran v-nya sudah pegal karena Kris tak henti-henti menghajar titik disana. Hampir setengah jam Kris berkutat dengan hal itu tanpa jeda sedetikpun.

"Tapi, ini curang!"

Ziji langsung membungkam bibir Sehun dengan ciuman, menyesap lidahnya dan menjilati geliginya. Selepas itu, Ji merangkak mundur, tidak perduli bagaimana Kris berusaha mempertahankan penisnya didalam. Kasihan Sehun, makanya Ziji berniat untuk melakukan _blow job_.

"Begini saja," Ziji menjilat ujung penis Sehun yang kemerahan dan mengeras. Melihat reaksi Sehun—mengejang dan mendesah—membuat Ziji merasa bisa memberi keadilan. "Sehun—hh, pakai mulutku," Katanya sambil meracau karena g-spotnya tersentuh oleh shepherd egois disana.

Sehun melenguh, menjenguk wajah Ziji dibawah, kemudian menjilat bibirnya sendiri. "Ji manis, Ji cantik sekali," Lalu pinggulnya mulai bergerak untuk menyodok rongga mulut 'Ji manis'-nya. Jadilah kini Huang Ziji tak lain dari seonggok mainan seks yang disediakan untuk Tuan German shepherd yang angkuh dan Tuan Kintamani yang manja.

…

Ziji membuka mata dengan berat. Sudah pagi. Tidak. Ini sudah menjelang siang. Seluruh tubuhnya sangat kelelahan setelah digilir sampai hampir empat jam. Tenaga Kris dan Sehun seakan tak ada habisnya jika sudah urusan seks.

Begitu kesadarannya penuh, Ziji mengedarkan pandangan pada seisi kamar, sekedar mencari tahu keadaan. Diatas tempat tidur masih ada Kris dan Sehun yang tidur disisi-sisinya; Kris meletakan kepala dipinggir perut Ziji dan merangkulnya, sama dengan Sehun, hanya saja anjing putih itu meletakan kepalanya pada lekuk leher Ziji dengan telapak tangan melekat pada salah satu payudara majikannya.

"Kemudian mereka akan tidur sampai malam kembali datang." Ziji menghela nafas jengah, mengecup pelipis Sehun dan membelai rambut Kris. "Kenapa aku sangat menyayangi makhluk bodoh seperti kalian?"

Ting tong—

Kelopak mata Kris dan Sehun terbuka mendadak ketika suara bel pintu menyapa pendengaran mereka. Tanpa lagi mengucap selamat pagi, keduanya langsung melesat kelantai bawah, berniat menghampiri pintu.

Ziji beringsut turun dari tempat tidur, mengenakan pakaian dalamnya yang tercecer kemudian meraih jubah warna pastel di gantungan. Setelah melangkah keluar, ia bisa mendengar dua anjingnya sedang menggonggong. Kris dan Sehun, _pet mode on_.

Oh, hanya pengantar susu.

"Tenanglah, ini 'kan untuk kalian." Ziji membuka pintu dan menemukan si pengantar susu, tengah berdiri dengan senyum tersungging. "Selamat pagi."

"Seperti biasa, anjing-anjing yang posesif." Orang itu tertawa. Mata sipitnya menyorot Ziji yang membungkuk sambil mengaitkan rambut kebelakang telinga. Dari tempatnya berdiri, si pengantar susu bisa melihat belahan dada Ziji dengan mudah. Mengundang gonggongan susulan.

Ziji kembali tegak lalu tersenyum sekali lagi. "Terima kasih." Katanya, memegang knop pintu.

"Oh, ya, sama-sama, Nona Ji."

Jgrek—

Ziji langsung pergi menuju dapur, memasukan botol susu yang baru diantar kedalam pendingin. Dibalik pintu pendingin itu, bersusun botol-botol susu yang lain, yang masih tersisa dan belum disentuh.

"Lihat, kalian tidak meminum susu-susu ini sama sekali."

"Kami tidak mau meminum sesuatu yang diberikan oleh orang yang memandangimu dengan tatapan lapar." Kris, kembali pada wujud manusianya, menyandarkan pinggul pada buffet kecil. Telanjang, sudah pasti.

"Tepat sekali." Hal yang sama juga dilakukan Sehun.

Ziji berdeham, mengalihkan diri dari pendingin untuk menatap dua sosok laki-laki didekatnya. "Sayangku, susu ini bukan pemberian. Aku membayarnya dengan gajiku."

"Tapi, dia tidak boleh menatapmu seperti itu." Sergah Sehun.

Bola mata Ziji bergulir untuk menatap Kris dan Sehun bergantian. Tidak ada alasan baginya memarahi dua orang itu, ia tahu anjing-anjingnya hanya terlalu mematenkan kepemilikan pada Ziji, mereka harus saling memiliki—setidaknya itu yang diinginkan Kris dan Sehun. "Oke. Oke, aku mengerti. Mau sarapan?"

"Mau susu saja." Seperti hal yang lumrah terjadi, Kris dan Sehun menjawab bersamaan.

Ziji mengangguk-angguk. "Bagus, kalian berubah pikiran?"

Tapi, dua peliharaannya menggeleng. "Bukan susu itu, Ji."

Perempuan itu terbungkam dan matanya menatap tak percaya. Rasanya ia ingin mengacak-acak rambut, tapi ia tahu kalau ia melakukan itu, Kris dan Sehun hanya akan menganggapnya semakin sensual. "Tidak, Kris, Hun. Aku lelah."

Tapi, Kris bukan tipe yang bisa menerima penolakan. Ia mengangkat Ziji dan membawanya kembali kekamar. Meski perempuan itu meronta meminta bantuan pada Sehun, tetap saja tak ada hasilnya. Karena Sehun membuntuti dengan senyum manis. Oh, ya, dia yang paling menyukai payudara Ji.

Final, pagi hari yang cerah itu dipenuhi dengan geraman dan desahan serupa tadi malam. Suara Ziji mulai serak karena lelah yang melanda, tapi juga tak bisa menolak. Kalau saja tak ada gunjingan moral mengenai 'jalang', Ziji pasti akan dengan senang hati mengakui kalau ia menggilai rutinitas bersama Kris dan Sehun ini.

"Ziji,"

"Jiji,"

"Lakukan dengan benar atau berhenti sekarang juga."

Beginilah keseharian Huang Ziji, perempuan yatim-piatu yang malang, yang hidup hanya ditemani dua ekor anjing istimewa. Dan seperti kesehariannya pula, akan ada malam dimana ia memasrahkan diri pada 'dua orang laki-laki' dan pagi hari dimana dua orang itu akan menjadi 'dua ekor anjing' yang gemar membuat kekacauan.

Tapi, tak perlu cemas. Bukankah anjing adalah hewan paling setia?

…

**END**

…


End file.
